1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to accessories for shorthand machines and is particularly directed to means for marking the margin of the shorthand paper tape of a shorthand machine for denoting portions of the notes for ready reference and recall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machine shorthand operators frequently desire to mark the paper tape output produced by the shorthand machine to denote a portion or portions of the notes recorded thereon for ready reference and quick retrieval of the information there encoded. In the past, this has been accomplished by merely marking the tape with a pen or pencil or slightly tearing the tape at its margin to indicate specific portions of the notes.
Removal of the operator's hands from the keyboard of the machine to perform this delineation of the notes interrupts the recording process, frequently causing the operator to play "catch-up" and thereby increasing the chances for error.
In addition to these known manual marking procedures, there are devices available which are physically attached to the cover plate of a shorthand machine by means of adhesive tape or the like. For example, it is known to provide an elongate bar which is adhesively secured to the removable cover of the shorthand machine, with one end of the bar projecting outwardly from the cover to a point above and in vertical alignment with the platen. A plunger is mounted on the bar and is spring-biased into an upward, retracted position. An ink-soaked sponge-like pad is mounted on the lower end of the plunger, and when the plunger is depressed, the pad strikes and marks the margin of the paper tape on the platen.
It is also known to provide a marking device having a hinged body, the lower half of which is adhesively mounted on the cover of the machine. A spring-wire member is mounted in the upper half of the body and defines two legs which project outwardly therefrom to a position above and in vertical alignment with the platen. A foam rubber pad is disposed between the hinged halves of the body for urging the upper half of the body and the wire member into a retracted position above the platen. The ends of the legs of the wire member hold a pair of inking pads mounted in plastic carriers which, when engaged and depressed, strike the paper tape on the platen of the machine.
Devices of this type interfere with the access of the platen, encumber the smooth surface of the machine cover with attachments, and as with a pen or pencil, require complete removal of the operator's hand from the machine keyboard in order to mark the paper tape. In addition, these devices require modification of the machine and/or removal of the cover in order to facilitate storage when not in use. Further, they require periodic re-inking.